


[podfic] For you I'd wait til kingdom come

by Gondolinpod (Gondolin)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: 5+1 Things, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Camus has good intentions but does stupid things, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Hades War, Post-Soul of Gold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24178480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gondolin/pseuds/Gondolinpod
Summary: Five times Camus breaks Milo's heart, and the one time he doesn't.Podfic of For you I'd wait til kingdom come by muffinalien.
Relationships: Aquarius Camus/Scorpio Milo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6
Collections: Voice Team 2020: Orange Team, Voiceteam 2020





	[podfic] For you I'd wait til kingdom come

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [For you I'd wait til kingdom come](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23351860) by [muffinalien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/muffinalien/pseuds/muffinalien). 



**Reader's notes:** Thank you to muffinalien for giving me permission to podfic this!  
Recorded for week 2 of VoiceTeam, for the challenge Start Of Something New, using music in a podfic in a way you haven't done before. In this case, using music for scene breaks.  
Music used: Falling by Harry Styles. [Listen on youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=olGSAVOkkTI).

  


**Length:** 12:38 (with music), 11:43 (no music)

Right click to download [archive.org](https://ia601502.us.archive.org/31/items/saint-seiya-for-you-id-wait-til-kingdom-come/%28Saint%20Seiya%29%20For%20you%20I%27d%20wait%20til%20kingdom%20come.mp3) | [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/k5hhxqrnp0pcth2/%2528Saint_Seiya%2529_For_you_I%2527d_wait_til_kingdom_come.mp3/file) | [no music version](http://www.mediafire.com/file/m1jws388blos3z3/%2528Saint_Seiya%2529_For_you_I%2527d_wait_til_kingdom_come_-_no_music.mp3/file)  
  



End file.
